dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Koriand'r (Prime Earth)
Red Hood and the Outlaws Kori lived on Earth for some time and used her powers to fight for justice, before suddenly losing her memories. She found herself in her alien ship on an island in the Caribbean, not knowing how she had got there. She lived solemnly until she discovered an injured Jason Todd, who had washed up on the island's shores. Jason reminded Kori of her former lover Dick Grayson, and she decided to use her ship's Tamaranean technology to nurse him back to health. Jason told her of his history as Robin and his superhero identity as Red Hood, and the two quickly grew fond of one another. Jason lived with Kori for a short time until he learned that Roy Harper was scheduled to be put to death as punishment for protesting in Qurac. Jason requested Kori's help in rescuing him, and Red Hood and Starfire succeeded in their mission. The three heroes traveled back to the Caribbean, and Kori and Roy began a sexual relationship. They later decided to band their efforts, forming a mercenary team called the "Outlaws". One of the team's earliest adventures led them to encounter an alien hunter named Crux. Crux had targeted Koriand'r after discovering a photograph of her on the internet, and wanted to drain her powers away and gain them for himself. Starfire was attacked by Crux, who used Tamaranean technology against her in attempt to strip her of her powers. He failed to do so, as Starfire had grown resistant to the technology after the experiments she had undergone by the Citadel, though Crux did severely wound her in the process. Kori was rescued by Arsenal, who managed to fend off Crux while she gathered her strength. Together they overpowered the alien hunter, and Kori was about to kill Crux until she and Roy were forced to retreat after Jason arrived, followed by an angry mob who were intent on chasing him. The team traveled to Gotham City to rescue civilians who were being held hostage in Gotham General Hospital by Jason's former adversary Suzie Su. Shortly afterwards, their ship intercepted a message sent from Alfred Pennyworth to the Batman Family, which explained that the Court of Owls had sent multiple Talons loose across Gotham where they were targeting forty people of interest. The Outlaws decided to stay and help, and attempted to protect one of the Court's targets: Mister Freeze. Starfire and Arsenal were tasked with keeping Freeze safe, while Red Hood pursued the Talon that had been sent for him. The heroes managed to defend Freeze and delivered him to Batgirl before they left Gotham. Return to Tamaran Kori was awoken to a visit from her friend Orn, who had helped her overthrow her captors when she was a slave. Orn informed her that Tamaran had been taken over by the Blight, a parasitic alien race, and requested she return to her former role as the former commander of the H.M.S.S. Starfire to defeat them. Orn teleported Starfire, Red Hood and Arsenal to the ship, however Kori was hesitant to rescue her people once again, feeling that they had never attempted to help her. Roy convinced Kori to fight the Blight, but he was eventually captured by members of the alien race, forcing Starfire to return to her home planet. Kori successfully rescued Roy and was reunited with her sister Komand'r, who had been forced to work with the Blight to stay alive. The two tearfully reconciled and worked together with the Outlaws to take on the Blight. They succeeded in protecting their home planet, and Komand'r offered Koriand'r the chance to join her on the throne and rule Tamaran together. Kori kindly declined her offer, choosing to return to Earth with the Outlaws instead. Helspont Koriand'r later found her home planet of Tamaran from being invaded again, this time by the Helspont. When the Outlaws arrived on the planet they discovered that Komand'r had sided with the Helspont in order to ensure the safety of her people and had ensured that Tamaran was spared. Koriand'r was devastated to learn of her sister's apparent betrayal, however, Komand'r heard her sister's pleas and betrayed Helspont, destroying him and nearly killing herself in the process. This led Kori and Roy to break up - though purely out of necessity - as Koriand'r was forced to return to Tamaran to ensure that Komand'r could get the medical attention she needed. The two shared a kiss, and Koriand'r promised to remember Roy for "forever and a day". Key West Starfire would eventually return to Earth and started to live in Key West, a small coastal town. She desired to experience a normal human life and appeared to have no interest in heroism. She befriended the local Sheriff, Stella Gomez, who helped her find a place to live and constantly dealt with Kori's naiveté regarding human culture. Kori also got to know Stella's widowed brother, Sol (who happened to bear a striking resemblance to Dick Grayson), and later began dating him. Starfire later met Atlee, a waitress who was secretly a super-powered woman from a civilization living below the Earth's surface. Despite no longer wanting be a hero, trouble continued to find Kori in her new home and she was forced to defend Key West from various threats. After a trip to Atlee's home, Starfire decided that she should once again use her powers to help others. She left her friends in Key West and tried her hand at being a hero once again. Teen Titans Inspired by her earlier life as a slave, Starfire had begun investigating a human trafficking ring going on in the East Coast. She managed to locate the base of the operation on an island, but while talking to a person who had information she needed, she was knocked unconscious by an unknown person. She awakened in an unknown location surrounded by the other young heroes Beast Boy, Raven and Kid Flash. The identity of their captor was revealed to be Robin, who kidnapped Koriand'r and the others with the intention of creating a new team of Teen Titans. Forming Team Mystery Justice League Odyssey | Powers = * : Koriand'r has green eyes with no pupils, orange skin and fiery hair. When she is using her abilities in full force, her hair seems to glow and react like fire. However, this is simply an illusion. ** : Starfire is superhumanly strong and was capable of stopping and holding up an elevator containing both Jason Todd and the obese Suzie Su. ** : Starfire is so durable, she can resist the vacuum of space. ** : Koriand'r can project her 'Starbolts' at her opponents in a variety of ways. The energy is burning hot and melts or destroys most metal objects and skin. It is unknown where this energy comes from. ** : Koriand'r can use her energy to push herself through the sky. This only works when gravity is affecting her, and she cannot fly unaided in space. ** ** : Starfire is capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. She usually chooses to use this power in the form of a kiss. ** ** | Abilities = * : Koriand'r is highly skilled at piloting alien spacecraft. She stole and refitted the spacecraft she had been enslaved on, the H.M.S.S. Starfire, which she became the commander of. * : Koriand'r has been using guns since she was first imprisoned, and has used them against her captors and enemies since. However she prefers to use her Starbolts rather than guns. * : Koriand'r was taught basic combat moves as a young girl and continued to train throughout her enslavement and beyond. Although highly trained, she is prone to brutally attacking her opponents with reckless abandon when she is angered. * : Koriand'r has been seen using swords on a number of occasions. She prefers to use her own fists or her Starbolts to weapons, but her skill with swordsmanship once allowed her to chop the hands off an opponent before he could even react. * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : When she was a slave, Kori was addicted to the drugs that were forcefully given to her by her captors. She managed to overcome her addiction, however. * | Equipment = | Transportation = * H.M.S.S. Starfire : The Starfire was a former slave spacecraft that was repaired, commandeered and crewed by Starfire and then used by her to travel through space. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Starfire (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Pilots Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Roy Harper's Love Interests Category:Royalty